Me Withou You
by xmarykathleen
Summary: Still not sure if it's a one shot or not lol. If you want to know what this story is about, just read it because i'm not good with summaries, so i hope you'll like it! :)


**I don't own Gakuen Alice**  
Hi, guys! I wrote this but i don't know if i should continue it or just leave it as a oneshot. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting married in two weeks." Ruka commented as he watched his best friend getting ready to meet the wedding planner. "I can't either." He said smiling. Natsume was getting married in two weeks with the girl that saved him when he was at his worst. He smiled at that thought. Finally he was going to leave behind him the past because now he was fully ready to face the future with the girl he loves. Ruka stood up and looked at his watch. "Man, I have to go. I have to meet Imai." Natsume smirked and turned to look at his best friend. "How are things going with my cousin, Ruka?" Ruka blushed and laughed. "Pretty well I guess, but we're just good friends Natsume." He said and left. Natsume was also about to leave when his phone rang. He quickly grabbed it and answered the call. "Hello, this is Natsume Hyuuga. How can I help you?" No one answered. Natsume checked the caller ID, but it was unknown. "Hello?" He tried again. Suddenly a voice was heard. "Uhm, sorry I guess I dialled the wrong number." And she ended the call. Natsume's eyebrows narrowed. He looked at the clock and he realized that he was getting late. He shrugged the thought about the call and ran off.

"Hey, Imai." He said with a smile as he crossed the road. "Where's my cousin?" She immediately asked. "He went to meet the wedding planner with Akiko." He said and walked with Hotaru. "Where are we going anyway?" Hotaru smiled a little and looked at him. "Just follow me." She said in a very low voice.

"Babe!" He called out as he ran towards his girlfriend. Akiko turned and smiled as her boyfriend ran to kiss her. "Natsume, I thought you forgot about it." She said as Natsume trapped her in his arms. They met the wedding planner who happened to be Natsume's friend. "Misaki!" He greeted. "Oh my god! I can't believe you're my client! I can't believe you're getting married!?" She said as she hugged him. "Akiko she's my high school friend, Misaki Harada, she was my senior. Misaki this is my girlfriend, Akiko." Akiko and Misaki both shook hands and finally sat down.

They talked about the wedding and everything. They also talked about their high school days which made Akiko smile since she was watching a very happy Natsume. Finally they ended. "I'll go first I still have a meeting." Akiko said. "Want me to give you a ride?" Akiko shook her head. "Don't worry about me." She said and after giving him a good bye kiss, she left. Natsume readied himself. He was also about to go. He was about to leave when Misaki said something before letting him go. "I'm glad to see that you found someone, and you're different now. I'm happy for you, even though to be honest I was expecting a familiar face with you." She said smiling. Natsume smirked and looked at Misaki. "I also thought it was going to be her then, but then I met Akiko. I love her." He said and left.

Natsume left. He cursed himself. '_Why on earth did Misaki have to remind me of her_' He walked to his car and drove to his apartment. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to do something. He wanted to remember the past for a while before leaving it behind forever. He opened a drawer and took a photograph. It was a picture of him and a girl. He was frowning while she was smiling. He smirked at the sight of this picture. _'She'll always be a part of me, I guess.'_ He thought and pulled out a box which contained a lot of _memories_. He opened it and he found everything. Everything about him and her. He put the photo inside the box and he slowly closed it. Deep inside him, he wanted to go through all that stuff, look at the pictures, smell and touch the objects, read the letters, but then an image of Akiko appeared in his mind which made him stop. He put the box on top of the wardrobe again and jumped on his bed. Suddenly someone knocked on his door. He stood up and went to the door. It was Ruka. He opened the door and let him in. "Man, how did it go?" He asked. "Well. Harada's our wedding planner." Ruka smiled and sat on the sofa. "Harada? You mean Misaki-sempai?" Natsume nodded. "How is she?" Natsume told him that she was fine and that she got married with Andou. Ruka was really happy to hear that. "Where did you go earlier? Did you and Imai go on a date?" Ruka just looked at him. "Imai told me not to tell you but you're my best friend." Natsume narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?" He asked. Ruka took a deep breath and looked at him. "She came back from the U.S. and we went to see her." Ruka explained. Natsume was speechless. He didn't know what to say. '_She came back. She's here.'_ He thought. "That's nice. How is she doing?" Ruka knew he was faking it all. He knew he was pretending to be fine and all and he regretted telling him. "She's doing fine." He told him. Natsume turned to look at him and forced a smile. "Well, that's great."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Isn't this the way to Sakura's place?" Ruka asked. Imai nodded. "She just came back from the U.S." She explained. Ruka smiled, he couldn't believe that she finally came back. "Why didn't you tell me immediately!? That's great news!" He exclaimed. "I wanted to surprise you." She said. "Don't tell Hyuuga please. He's getting married in two weeks, I don't want any drama." She said. Ruka sweat dropped and promised her that he won't tell him.

Finally they reached her house. Mikan came out and opened the gate for them. "Guys! I've missed you so much." She cheered as she hugged both of them. "Come in…" She said as she guided them inside. They talked about a lot of things until they touched the topic _Natsume_. "How is he doing?" She asked with a smile. Hotaru nudged Ruka. "Ehm, he's doing fine… He's getting married in two weeks with Akiko." Mikan smiled and laughed. "Wow, I'm happy for them." She said. Hotaru stomped on Ruka's foot. Mikan casually continued their talk to hide her reaction.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

It was morning and Natsume had woken up early. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Ruka had told him. He actually wanted to see her now. After knowing that she came back he really wanted to see her to clear his thoughts. He stood up and took a shower. After preparing himself he went to his car and drove to the place he used to go.

He stopped the car in front of the gates. He looked at the house as he felt a very sad feeling. He realized how much he missed this place. He got out of the car and walked to the gates. He pressed the bell and waited. Suddenly he saw the door opening, his heart stopped. He was expecting her but suddenly he saw her old maid coming out. She recognized him and smiled. "Oh, Hyuuga-sama. It's been a long time." She told him. Natsume smiled and scratched his head. "Are you here to see Mikan-sama?" She asked. Natsume looked down and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, if there aren't any problems.." The maid smiled and looked at him. "I'm really sorry Hyuuga-sama, but Mikan-sama isn't home right now. She left really early, today. If you want I'll tell her that you came to see her when she comes back." Natsume shook his head and smiled at the maid. "Never mind. Forget it. Don't tell her that I came. Sorry for bothering you." And with that he left.

He didn't know why but he was driving to a place he promised himself he'd never go back again. The car finally stopped. He was on top of a small mountain. He got off and walked towards a huge tree when suddenly he noticed someone standing by the fences while looking at the city. His heart started to beat faster. He knew that someone more than any other person. He wanted to leave but the desire to talk to her was stronger. He stepped once more and finally the girl noticed him. She suddenly turned around and her hair flew with the wind. Her eyes widened as her heart started to race. She forced a smile and looked at him. "Natsume…" She said.

"M-mikan." Natsume said under his breath. "It's been a long time. I heard the news…" She suddenly said smiling. Natsume smirked and walked to her. "So, are you regretting leaving me now?" He said. Mikan laughed and looked at him. "Still the same, huh?" She said and nudged him. "I'm happy for you." She suddenly said which caught Natsume surprised. "What are you doing here anyway?" She suddenly asked to break the silence that fell between them. Natsume put his hands in his pockets and looked at the beautiful view of the city. "I've missed you." The wind blew on his face pulling back his hair, Mikan looked at him. She stared at his face before saying the same words he said. "I've missed you, too." Mikan wanted to slap herself for saying those words. She turned and leant against the fences. "How is Akiko doing?" She suddenly asked. "She's fine. Always busy." He said glancing at her. "She got promoted last week that's why she's really busy." Mikan smiled and chuckled. "That's good news. I'm glad you found someone like Akiko." Natsume looked down and turned his face to look at her. "I saw Harada. She got married with Andou." Mikan just nodded. "Yeah. I know. I was present at their wedding." Natsume smirked. "So, this isn't the first time you came back…" Mikan sadly nodded. "You know she was surprised when she saw me…" He added. Mikan looked at him and gave him a questioning look. "Why?" Natsume faced her. "Because she's our wedding planner and she was expecting someone else with me…" Natsume said. Mikan knew where this talk was going. She pretended to look at her watch and started to walk. "I remembered something… I have to go…" But before she could go Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. "Let's stay like this for a while. It will be the last time. I missed you so much. I just want you to know that I was also hoping that it was going to be you…" He whispered as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE IT OR LEAVE IT LIKE THIS? JUST LET ME KNOW AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THO. :)**


End file.
